Cry With Me
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: One night, Lag finds Sylvette crying all alone and offers the only condolences he can. "Lag I...I really...I really just need a hug!" She finally burst out into tears. THE VERY FIRST LAGXSYLVETTE FANFIC! X3


**OMG am I the first one to write LagxSylvette fluff?? Cool!! I didn't make it too romantic, y'know, just in case they turn out to be related or something...or if the pairing can't happen for some reason later on. Well, here it is for now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi / Letter Bee D:**

* * *

Cry With Me

Pale, icy moonlight filtered eerily through the window of Lag's room.

Well, Gauche's room really.

Lag was unable to fall asleep tonight for some reason unknown to him. He and Niche had successfully delivered another letter today and had returned home late so he thought that he would be exhausted and fall right to sleep, like his dingo had. But surprisingly, it turned out to be one of those nights when one tried to go to sleep when they were not even tired, and got nothing but a full night's worth of tossing and turning out of it.

Lag moaned and pouted from where he lay and turned over for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour. Glancing out the window at the moon in the shape of a cat's claw, Lag realized that it was not even midnight yet and sighed. He tried counting sheep, but around the late 30s he only became bored, not tired, so he gave up. He pondered drawing or reading but he simply did not feel like getting up so he stayed where he was, lying on his back now and staring up at the ceiling, letting the dancing shadows play out a story for him to create. His stomach rumbled a bit and he decided that he might as well get something to eat while he was up.

Drowsily, Lag threw the blankets off of him and rolled out of bed. He unruffled the white T-shirt he was sleeping in and slid on the pair of blue slippers that Sylvette had bought him to match his shorts. Silently, he walked over to the door, which opened with a creak and he slid out into the dark hallway. He made his way into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, thoroughly enjoying it too.

Feeling satisfied, Lag headed back toward his room, his slippers padding lightly against the wooden floor of the warm, cozy house. As he passed Sylvette's room on the way back to his own, he noticed that her door was half open. He heard the silent patter of wheels on the other side of the room and a sound like that of a butterfly sighing. _Why is she up so late?_ The white-haired boy wondered.

He assumed that she was on her balcony and his lavender eyes widened a bit. After being with her for only a matter of several weeks, Lag had easily found out that that was where she went whenever she wanted to be alone.

Getting this thought in his mind, Lag halted and wondered if he should let her be and go back to bed. He was just about to continue on to bed when the sighing of the butterflies became the whimpering of a fawn, a heart-wrenching sound that almost brought tears to the young Letter Bee's eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Lag sniffed and pushed back his own tears before straightening up. Forgetting to knock on her door, Lag rushed into her room, freezing in the doorway. "Sylvette?" he called out. He saw her seated in her chair across the room on the open balcony. Hearing his voice, she gasped and spun around, the moonlight highlighting the fresh trail of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"L-Lag…" her voice hitched in her throat and she gave a small hic-up. Her pretty, light sapphire irises were distraught and filled with such sorrow that Lag's tears rose up again. He was still for a moment and silence crept through the room. Then Lag slowly made his way over to the girl, stopping a few feet away from her.

"S…Sylvette. What's wrong? A…Are you okay?" he gazed down at her, wishing there was some way he could prevent her sadness. He had not seen her cry like this since the first time they had met when he had discussed her older brother with her. The silver-haired girl bowed her head, as though trying to hide herself from his eyes, as though embarrassed for him to see her this way. A few tears fell to the floor. "Sylvette, why are you crying?" Lag asked gently, holding back his own tears with effort. After a moment's hesitation, she replied, but did not raise her head.

"I…It happens all the time. I just…wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and…I just come out here because I can't get back to sleep. And before I know it I'm…" her voice quivered and she did not finish, for her body shook with an onslaught of sniffles and gasps.

"Sylvette…" Lag repeated her name as though saying it would somehow heal her broken heart. Then, the girl lifted her head and looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes staring into his purple ones.

"Lag I…" she forced her words past a sob. "I really just…" she fumbled for words. "I really need a hug!" She finally burst out into tears, crying as though the waterfall trapped inside of her had just been freed from its barricade. She wept, slapping her hands to her eyes to cover her face and sniffing uncontrollably.

Lag did not move at first; he could only stare at her, frozen with grief.

Then, a single tear trickled down his face and he collapsed onto one knee before her. Without a sound, he threw his arms around her and held her shuddering form. Sylvette's eyes widened a bit, as though she were shocked that he had actually done it, and then her eyes closed again, squeezing out more salty drops of liquid.

"L…Lag!" She wailed, dropping her hands into her lap, and then she attempted to hug him back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and Lag remained where he was, crying with her, gently patting her back as she nestled her face into his hair and sobbed her heart out.

The moonlight washed over them, making each and every tear sparkle brilliantly for such a small drop.

Eventually, Sylvette's weeping softened into weak hic-ups, but Lag still felt as though he should not let her go just yet. They both sniffed in unison and then fell silent aside from ragged breathing. Lag waited until her breath was unshaken and deep again before he slowly, carefully loosened his grip on her, fearing that if he was even the slightest bit too rough that she would break her like a fragile, glass doll.

He pulled back enough to look at her pale, tear-stained face. Her eyes were like dark, watery crystals and Lag just barely caught himself in time to remember to blink before he became completely lost in them. Her hands fell back into her lap and she squeezed her nightgown tightly.

"So…" Lag whispered. "You've been crying like this all by yourself at night for years?" his voice caught and he felt another wave of sadness overcoming him. She sniffed once before he hugged her again and after a few seconds, their failed attempts to hold back more tears failed at the two burst out into tears once more, wailing together like when they had first met. They wept simultaneously until they were both so worn out and tired that they felt as though there were no more tears left to shed for the time being.

The two pulled apart slowly and Lag gave her a small smile. "Slyvette, if you ever…need to cry like this again, don't do it alone. Please come talk to me first, okay?" He patted her head, stroking her silky hair. Sylvette was silent a moment as she gazed up into his eyes. Then she reflected his expression and smiled.

"Mm." she nodded with one last sniff.

Lag held her a moment longer, then let her go and stood up beside her. But he kept holding her hand in his own as they stared up at the starry night sky together.

Lag glanced down when he felt her fingers squeeze his a bit tighter.

"Lag..." she breathed. "Thank you so much, for being here with me tonight." The smile she gave him was genuine and her eyes now shown with joy that forced him to smile back.

"Any time, Sylvette." he promised quietly.

"Thank you for letting me know," one tear escaped her eye, but this time it was one of happiness. "that the next night like this, you'll be here…to Cry With Me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! So like I said, if I change my mind about this pairing later on, I might delete this fic unless a bunch of people really like it.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
